


Broken Hearts Club

by whorror_jpeg



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, mentions of rape and suicide, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: Being the new girl is hard. And it can be harder depending on who you love.





	Broken Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Montgomery De La Cruz x reader, Cyrus Walker x reader.
> 
> Prompts: lmao my own sadness
> 
> Song: The Broken Hearts Club- Gnash
> 
> Request: none
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT, unprotected sex, angst, fluff, mentions of rape and suicide, underage drinking, mentions of abusive parents
> 
> Word count: 4.2k (Jesus fucking christ)
> 
> Authors note: I just really love Cyrus and felt the need to write angsty smut. I’ve been in a funk if you can’t tell.

High school sucked, to be blatant. It was filled with teenagers and annoyed teaches, and people that tried to get under your skin.

When you moved, you thought it’d be okay. A fresh start was always good, right? That’s what you thought until after you met Montgomery De La Cruz. It wasn’t necessarily meeting him that made you feel like crud. It wasn’t dating him, either. It was the after portion. Breaking up with someone you loved.

* * *

You weren’t up for physics. You’d came in the middle of the school year, so while everyone knew everyone, you were simply ‘the new girl’. You sat outside, watching the cheerleaders and baseball players practice. There wasn’t much to go home to besides a screaming mother and an ignoring father.

The first time you talked, he’d come up on the bleachers to sit with you, sweaty and nasty, but you didn’t mind that much. You gave him a simple acknowledgment by looking at him before quickly looking away, seeing him smile from the corner of your eye.

“What’s a girl like you sitting all by herself?” he asks, bumping you with his shoulder.

You shrug, “I don’t know anyone.”

He boyishly grinned and held out his hand, “Monty.”

You looked at his bruised hand, then to him before shaking the extended appendage, “(Y/n).”

* * *

 

From that, sparked a…  _different_ friendship. He flirted with you and you helped him with homework and hid at school with him after the day was done. You’d connected over things that you couldn’t with other people normally, and became friends with (most) of the friends he had.

You were running on the track, practicing for tryouts. It was something you acknowledged you were good at. You paused your time as you saw Montgomery waiting for you, or watching you. Either way, you greeted him with a happy and tired grin.

“What are you running from?” he jokes, throwing an arm around your sweaty and bare shoulders.

You chuckle, “Oh, you know, the normal; life, problems, less than exceptional parents.” you joke halfway. He looked down at you with a questioning look, “ _‘less than exceptional parents’_?”

You shrug, pinching his side a bit and watching him jerk a bit, making you laugh.

“I’m trying to be serious, loser.”

“And I’m avoiding.” you grin to him as he walks with you to his jeep, you guys getting in and heading to Monet’s. Halfway through french fries and a milkshake, he speaks up.

“You’re not the only one with shit parents, you know,” he says, sitting back and shoving a fry in his mouth. You look up to him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Monty,” you say pointedly with a french fry in your hand before putting it in your mouth.

“I know.” he shrugs, you rolling your eyes in response, “Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

He threw a fry at you, making you laugh and throw your own at him. He gets up, you quickly doing the same and running out the door as he follows you. When you stopped to look around for him, he picked you up, laughing, making you scream and smack his forehead while laughing with him. When he put you down, he gave a soft look, “You know you can, though, right? Talk to me about whatever your parents do.”

You nod, kissing his cheek gently and smiling, “Thanks.”

His face looked through yours before he brushed a piece of hair behind your ear and leaning in, giving you a slow and soft peck on the lips, smiling as you put a hand on his chest, rubbing up to meet his shoulder and down to his stomach, another hand on the back of his neck, playing with the end of his hair as he deepens the kiss. He manages to get closer to you, resting his hands on your hips, squeezing them lightly before you broke it, finding him chasing after you.

* * *

The day after, however, was harder than expected. You came to school late, tear trails hitting your face. You quickly got to your locker and opened it, cleaning up your face a bit. Your nose was red, eyes puffy, eyelashes looking like they had a new coat of mascara on. When you closed the door after grabbing your books, you found him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked gently, wiping a spot you’d missed. You pushed his hand away and wiped at your face yourself as he pulled you into his chest for a tight hug, kissing the top of your head and rubbing your back.

“Wanna ditch school?” he asks in a half-joking manner. You shake your head before hearing the one person you couldn’t stand in his friend group,  _Bryce Walker._

“Damn, Monty. This your new weekend girl?” he joked. You looked up to Montgomery, then to Bryce, his face dropping when he realizes it’s you. You glared at him.

“Sorry Gorgeous didn’t know you were down for guys who got beat up by their dads.” he shrugged, poking fun with Marcus.

You quickly made your way to him, slapping him in the face, “Shut your fucking mouth.” you growled before Montgomery pulled your hand back, you push him away again.

“Is that all I am? A  _‘weekend girl’_?” you snap at him. He shakes his head, trying to talk, but you walk outside of the school, ignoring him. He follows you to a wall, where you press your back up against it, feeling claustrophobic as he puts his hands on either side of your face.

“Will you listen?” he sighs, “when I said hey that day,  _yeah_ , you were supposed to be. But, Jesus, (Y/n), I really like you, okay?”

You push at his chest to get him away, not believing him, “Go away, Cruz. You’re a jerk.” you sob, continuing to try to push him away as he brings you to his chest, rubbing your back and kissing your head like he had earlier. You quickly found yourself craving that feeling every time you were upset.

* * *

**NSFW BEGINNING**

You’d be lying if you’d said you thought Montgomery wouldn't leave you after the first time you slept together. He’d come over after a long night, you sneaking him into your house and locking your bedroom door. It was the first time you’ve seen Montgomery break down in tears instead of anger. And as much as you were surprised, you held him like he did to you, leading to the two of you laying on your bed talking about his father, you talking about your mother. You never portrayed hard, aggressive Monty as someone who’d hold hands, but you looked down to his wounded hand intertwining with your porcelain-looking one and simply smiled at the sweet feeling. In all of this, it somehow led to you two kissing, you in his lap as he played with the hem of your shirt while kissing you softly. You sat back, pulling your shirt off your body and watching as he gaped in awe. You didn’t understand why, however, you thought you were average, and surely he’d been with way bustier and curvier girls who’d had the perfect bodies all guys seemed to had gone after. He kissed the hollow of your neck and just above your breast line before taking his own shirt off. You removed your hands from his shoulders and placed them on his pectorals, scratching lightly and making him hum softly and shift underneath you. You drew your hands down his abdomen and met at his belt as he opted to kiss your neck and grip your sides, making you giggle softly.

“I love you,” he whispered into your ear as he kissed underneath it. You didn’t think he’d say those words to a human being ever, but here he was, saying the three words you  _never_ expected him to.

“I love you too, Monty.” you gasp, rolling your hips into his, making him bite your neck and groan. You pushed him back a bit so you could reach behind your back and unclip your bra, gasping at the feeling of Monty’s gentle hand enveloping your breast as another pushed his pants off his hips, or at least tried to. You laugh at him before sitting on your knees and helping him pull them down, watching his tented boxers. He kicked them off and slid down your shorts and underwear after you got off the bed. Gently kissing your stomach, he pulled you closer.

“Monty…” you whisper, playing with his hair before he stands up, sliding his own underwear off and kissing you again. His eyes looked so sad and so deeply passionate at the same time, it made you want to cry.

“You’re my favorite person, Mont. I hope you know that,” you say softly, breaking the kiss. He smiles, kissing your chin before sitting back down and pulling you onto his lap. You slid down his length slowly with a soft moan, hearts beating against one another and eyes locked, mouths agape as you rode him. His hands gripped your hips tightly, putting his head in your neck, kissing it here and there as he bucked his hips with yours, wrapping his arms completely around you for support.

“You feel so good, Princess,” he says in a soft moan, biting lightly at your neck. You moaned as he said it, resting your cheek against the top of his head as you continued rolling your hips against his. He rubbed up your abdomen before dragging it back down and meeting with your clit, rubbing long and slow with his thumb, making you gasp and dig your nails into his neck and shoulder slightly. He stood suddenly, changing your positions on the bed and keeping his hand on your clit while his hips bucked faster and harder against you. You wrapped your legs around his back, just above his ass, bringing your hands up to rub one of his pecs and to leave one on his face.

“I’m gonna cum, Monty…” you sighed, face scrunching in ‘o face’ as he panted, kissing your lips and your jaw.

“Do it, baby.” he groans, rubbing your clit faster. You come, back arching and legs tightening on his back as he pulled out, rubbing himself off and coming on your stomach. You panted, coming down from your high as he wipes off your stomach with his underwear before dragging you up more on your bed with him. Your head laid on his chest, hands splayed on his abdomen as his hands softly and slowly dragged up and down your side and arm.

**NSFW END**

* * *

From there on, you two were the  _‘it’_ couple of the school. You didn’t ask to be, but everyone admired how opposite you two were, and how lovingly you two were with each other. You calmed him down, and his fighting went from weekly to three times in the seven months you two were together.

_Were._

As that summer hit, something in Montgomery de la Cruz changed dramatically. He’d mentioned how Bryce was on the tapes of a dead girl, and how he wanted to protect him.

“Why are you so keen on protecting a misogynistic  _douchebag_ like Walker?” you ask, only half-joking. Monty didn’t catch the joke, however.

“He’s my only family, (Y/n),” he said sternly. You looked at him and scoffed.

“What?”

“I thought I was something  _akin_ to that, but I guess not.” you shrug, eyebrows furrowing. He rolled his eyes and continued walking, wanting to drop the conversation.

* * *

You didn’t want to believe the rumors of what happened in the bathroom the night of the Spring Fling. Why a teenage boy would sodomize another with a mop handle. Why the other boy would attempt to mass-kill the crowd of students that went to the school for the dance. When you cornered him, he confirmed the rumors.

“Please don’t tell me the rumors are true,” you whisper to Monty, his back against the wall- the same wall from months before where he’d calmed you down  _so lovingly_.

He shakes his head, looking up, chuckling, “What are you on my case about now?”

“Don’t give me that, Cruz.” you scoff, crossing your arms.

“Babe-” he goes to put his hand to your face before you cut him off, pushing his arm away.

“ _Stop!_ Just answer me!” you ask- nearly begging as tears came to your eyes. 

He looks down, shaking his head, “He ruined everything.”

And that gave you the answer you needed. You breathed in deeply, shakily, stepping back at him and staring at his face in horror.

“It’s not that bad, babe.”

You shake your head, “You and two other boys  _raped_ a defenseless boy with a  _fucking_ mop handle after beating _the shit_  out of him, and it’s _not that bad_?!” tears streamed down your face and you angrily wipe them away, “I can’t believe you, Montgomery.” you scoff, walking away from him, stopping when he grabs your wrist tightly. You turned and snap your wrist from him, “Don’t you  _ever_ fucking touch me.” you growl. He looks at you with horror and doom written all over his face.

“What does this mean? For us?”

You shake your head, “ _You_ , ruined everything, Montgomery. Don’t  _talk_ to me, don’t  _touch_ me, don’t come  _near_ me.” you whisper in a growl, more tears coming down your face. His arm slowly slipped down his body as you walked away, going home.

* * *

From that moment, you promised yourself to better people. Zach Dempsy quickly became a good friend, from him, Alex Standall, and from him, Tyler down and Cyrus Walker. You didn’t match any of them, in the slightest bit. Their obnoxiously loud punk wear, their constant  _‘stand out of the crowd’_  acts. But, it was refreshing. You found out it wasn’t Clay Jensen who Montgomery was brutal to, but little and sweet Tyler, the boy you’d quickly grown accustomed to going to the movies with and talking about Star Wars (even if you didn’t completely understand what he was talking about half the time). It took him so long to get used to you, the ex of the boy who hurt him so much. Who pushed him to the edge. You remember how you’de broken down to him, apologizing profusely for what Montgomery had done.

You’d gotten close to Cyrus as well, at one point breaking down to him about how Montgomery made you feel, and how you  _loved him_  but  _hated him_ at the same time, and how much it confused you.

“Welcome to the Broken Hearts Club, Princess.” Cyrus chuckled. You two sat on his roof, a can of Monster in your hands. You were staying the night and had taken a break from a movie you and Monty had loved.

“I just wish he’d go away.” you sigh, a tear slipping your face. He was quick to wipe it, smiling at you.

“Hey, don’t cry. You’re okay.” he nods to you before holding your hand in a semi-friendly manner, squeezing it softly. You smiled down at your hands, and scooted closer to him to rest your head on his shoulder, eyes closing as you felt a wave of emotional exhaustion hit you.

“I don’t like feeling like this.” you sigh against him.

“Like what?”

“So…  _lonely_ , Cyrus. Like I’m not good enough for anyone, like the only person for me is  _him_.” you breathed in shakily as tears ran down your face.

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” he asked, putting a kiss to your hairline. It was a side of Cyrus you rarely saw, and while he tried acting unruly and hard all the time, he truly was a sweet boy at the end of the day.

You nodded against his shoulder and cried harder, letting the pain of confusion and near-betrayal out.

“I thought he was doing better. I thought he was  _okay_ , and that I fixed him.”

“You can’t fix everyone, (Y/n), some people have pieces missing to them, you know?” he said softly to you, trying to comfort you, yet it only made you cry harder. He pulled you to his chest and you wrapped your arms around him.

“I miss him  _so fucking much_ , and all I can do is  _hate_ him.” you cry as he played with your hair using one hand, rubbing your back with the other. An extra step to what Monty did, and that in itself made you cry that much more.

* * *

Going to school was the hardest part. Seeing him- having him on the field at the same time you practiced for track. You were so  _tired_ of things being like this, not knowing how people thought of you anymore, going from  _the new girl_ to  _Montgomery’s ex_. Why couldn’t you be known as something that you were, or, better yet,  _(Y/n)_?

However, you still found yourself hanging out with  _The Assholes_ \- Tyler and Cyrus. They made you laugh and helped you through what you were going through, and made you feel a little less lonely.

Cyrus smirked at you, his excuse for a smile, and asked, “wanna go to a rave with Tyler and me?”

You laugh, “And get my hair pulled or my nose kicked in by a fucking shoe? I think not. Thanks though, babe.” you joked.

Cyrus blushed before rolling his eyes and continuing to walk, “your loss.”

You hadn’t meant to call him that. It felt almost natural, in an odd way.

* * *

You did go to the rave and got wasted. Nowhere  _near_ a good wasted, either. The kind of wasted where you black out and don’t remember anything the next morning, and  _‘why is my shoes on my hand and whose house am I in’_.

The way Cyrus explained it to you was simple. You got drunk and he let you sleep over, Tyler with you guys, and he simply put you to bed.

The way Tyler explained it was…  _different_.

You were at the rave, and after too many drinks you started crying to a song you thought was  _‘totally relatable’_  even though it was about burying someone’s cheating wife. After, Cyrus took you home, and while Tyler  _did_ stay the night in the same room, the three of you didn’t go to sleep right away. You collapsed on his bed, hugging one of his pillows.

“You guys are the best.” you say drunkenly, muffled through the pillow.

“What’d you tell your dad?” Tyler asked, directing to Cyrus. Neither one of them were drunk, buzzed at the most but they could go home.

“I told him my friend called us to pick her up from a party because she was scared her parents would know. He was chill.” Cyrus whispers back, shrugging before sitting next to your sprawled out form and rubbing your back. After a few moments, the boys got laid down, Cyrus laying next to you. Your drunken-self curled up into his chest, kissing his neck softly, making him sigh softly.

“(Y/n), you gotta stop,” he said softly, looking down to you. You met his gaze and rested a hand on his jaw.

“ _Please…_ ” you ask softly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“You’re drunk, you’re not even going to remember this. Trust me, I wanna, but-”

You shifted your hand so it could slide from his neck down to his chest, leaving light kisses on his jaw. He turned, giving in, and grasped the back of your neck, pulling you into a gentle kiss. Your mind flashed back to how Monty was with you, and you pushed him away and  _‘gross cried’_.

Cyrus sighed, knowing that his first thoughts were the correct ones and watched as you turned your back to him before pulling your body against his chest, kissing your shoulder and the top of your head while quiet sobs wracked your body.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n). I’m an idiot,” he whispers quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m  _so_ sorry.”

“I just- I just wanna be… happy,” you whisper back through the sobs.

* * *

From that point, you wished Tyler hadn’t told you. You couldn’t look at Cyrus the same way, not because you didn’t like him, didn’t want to feel his lips against yours and him holding you while you cried… you just didn’t want to admit that you had been falling  _so deeply_  for the punk-rock boy who had such a nice side and a rebellious facade.

When you did admit it to yourself, you and Cyrus were watching a movie. Your parents weren’t home, for once, so no one was going to yell at you for being a ‘ _skank_ ’. He held your hand before smirking and pushing your head with a finger. You gasped, laughing, before throwing popcorn at him and smacking him. He quickly moved the popcorn and grabbed your waist, tickling you mercilessly, making you laugh. He stopped after a bit, just staring at your features and taking you in.

“I think I’m really into you, (Y/n),” he said softly, eyes searching yours. You took a moment, cupping his face.

“I think I’m really into you too, Cy.”

**NSFW BEGINNING**

He leaned down nervously, brushing his lips against yours and you fully closing the gap, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him close. He drags a hand down your side, leaving it at your hip as he grinds his groin into your leg, making you feel his semi-hard on. You drag a hand down his chest and cup his clothed erection, making him moan into the kiss and buck his hips.

“Is um, is this alright?” he asks suddenly, breaking the kiss. “I don’t want you uncomfortable or anything.”

You nod your head, smiling softly, bringing him back down for a kiss and gripping his length harder, feeling the wet spot from his precum as he bucked his hips into your hand.

You pulled away, sitting up and taking your shirt off, him doing the exact same thing before helping you unclip your bra. You giggle as he continued to mess up, not noticing the front clip on it.

“What, am-am I doing something wrong?”

You shake your head at his nervousness, unclipping your bra for him. He laughed, “I’m a goddamn idiot.” he shakes his head, leaning back down to kiss your smiling lips, bringing the hand that rested on your hip to your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers and gripping it softly every once in a while. You brought both hands to his belt buckle, undoing it and making him sigh as you pushed his pants past his hips. He helped the rest of the way, watching your hips raise so you could pull your own pants down. He cups your heat, making you gasp softly and dig your nails into his shoulder blades in a light scratch.

“You’re so pretty, (Y/n),” he says truthfully, looking down at you and kissing your nose before stripping you of your underwear, then himself. You put your hand against his tummy as he puts one of your legs over his shoulder, sinking into you with a low moan, breathing through his nose as much as he could. You gasp with him, rolling your hips as he pulls out and sinks back in. Cyrus kisses your calf as he finds a steady pace, nibbling at it lightly before releasing your leg from his shoulder and bending down closer to you, close enough so your chests met with every thrust of his hips. He kisses you, hard, his tongue catching yours a couple of times before breaking it to moan. In turn, you licked his neck in a short stripe, watching his reaction.

“Holy shit, you’re so  _beautiful_ , baby.” he nearly growls, pulling your hips closer to his so he could go faster, harder, hitting that spot that made your stomach clench in all the right place.

“Keep doing that, Cy.” you moan, gripping the armrest of the couch behind you. His hands fall, leaving him on his elbows as he holds your ribs, kissing and biting and sucking _so nicely_ at the top of one of your breasts.

“You’re doing so good, Cy, just a little bit longer,” you say, feeling his hips buckle as you squeeze around him.

Your orgasm hits you out of nowhere, and Cyrus pulls out of you, releasing on your couch.

“Shit, sorry.” he chuckles. You shake your head, sitting up and hugging him, sitting in his lap, your head in his neck.

“You… okay?” he asks nervously, scared he did something wrong. You nod, smiling against his skin slightly.

“Yeah… just hold me?” you ask softly, kissing his collarbone. He does as asked, running his finger along the length of your spine. After a minute he picks you up, saying _“I’m literally sitting in my own cum.”_  with a laugh. You giggle with him and put on your underwear as he did himself, watching as he went to get a wet rag and clean up after himself.

**NSFW END**

That night, you two laid in bed together, his head on his chest as you played with his hair and left light kisses on the top of his head. 

“Was I… your first time?” you asked him, looking down at him. he hummed in confirmation.

“I’m sorry,” you say with a sigh, feeling bad.

“Why?” he asked incredulously, laughing.

“You should’ve done it with someone you love.”

“But I did.” he smiled.

* * *

Being best friends was one thing, but being with him like this left a… satisfaction to you. Maybe, this time will be different. Maybe he’s good.

He told you he doesn’t plan on leaving you.


End file.
